Never stop walking
by loiyika
Summary: My first story here. I added new characters and extended the plot, trying to get behind the scenes. The story starts from where they set off to the Hana Princess Palace. Enjoy
1. Introduction

This is a story based on the anime/manga series Gakuen Alice, and I added some fictional characters and a little bit of fictional story. The first chapter starts from where they are setting off to the Hana Princess Palace.

These are the characters of my new story:

Name: Shida Miharu

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Alice: Feelings manipulation, friendly-alice, unknown

Personality and background: not too talkative, an all-A genius, have a mysterious background, knows a lot about the 'past event', very caring and gentle, loves to smile, very pretty (her smile can kill XD), the daughter of Hi-sama, dangerous ability class

Name: Hayashi Katsuya

Gender: Male

Age:14

Alice: Wind manipulation

Personality and background: seems very cool, very caring to friends, clever, secret crush on Miharu, came from a very wealthy family which gave a lot of money to the academy every year, have a sister that died 2 years ago because of using too much alice and life force for doing secret missions, this made him hates the academy very much, very popular among secondary school branch

Name: Sakura Mikan

Gender: Female

Age: 11

Alice: Nullification, Stealing-Alice

Personality and background: cute, energetic, good-natured girl, clumsy, very up-an-at-it person, much to annoyance of Hotaru, first belonged to the Special Ability Class, then transferred to the Dangerous Ability Class, and becomes the Elementary Principal's precious favorite

Name: Hyuuga Natsume

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Alice: Fire Manipulation

Personality and background: a genius and ditches class frequently, hated and feared by a lot of students, thoroughly unhappy with the school, involved in top-secret missions for the academy, has a secret crush on Mikan, his sister, Aoi, was imprisoned by persona and set free after they found out where she was

Name: Nogi Ruka

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Alice: Animal Pheromones

Personality and Background: Natsume's childhood friend, gentle and pleasant, though he tries to hide his feelings for Mikan, the grown-ups already know about it and even teased Ruka many times, knew what happened about Aoi and the incident

Name: Koizumi Luna

Gender: Female

Age: appears 11, actually 29

Alice: soul sucking

Personality and background: classified as dangerous ability class, her alice is limitless and every time she uses it her lifespan shortens, a spy from the elementary branch principal to keep a look on Mikan

Name: Hijiri Youichi

Gender: Male

Age: 3, sometimes appears as 13

Alice: Ghost manipulation

Personality and background: always attached to Natsume, start to like Mikan, developed a liking to Mr. Bear, able to switch between younger and older self because of side effects from the time candy

Name: Andou Tsubasa

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Alice: Shadow Manipulation

Personality and background: one of the first students to be kind to Mikan, often enjoys teasing Natsume and sometimes Ruka over Mikan, in the special ability class but now in the Dangerous Ability Class but is keeping it from Mikan, currently missing after a mission, have a secret crush on Misaki

Name: Harada Misaki

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Alice: Doppelganger

Personality and background: a friend of Tsubasa and likes to pick on him a lot, also belongs to the Special Ability class, danced the Last Dance with Tsubasa during the festival, which, according to the Alice tradition, is a 'dance of love', she and Tsubasa have even been described as a married couple

Name: Ibaragi Nobara

Gender: Female

Age: 13

Alice: Ice manipulation, multiple personalities

Personality and background: a first year student in the Middle School Division, thought of Mikan as a cute girl, always being teased because of her alice, Mikan is the first one to approach her with kindness and warmth, leading her to admire Mikan very much, also has multiple personalities, which she used to her advantage in the Hana Princess palace

Name: Narumi-sensei

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Alice: Human Inclination Pheromones

Personality and background: the homeroom teacher of Mikan's class, he loves his students and wants to protect them, allows Mikan to call him "Dad" which is ironic because Mikan is the daughter of his unrequited love Yuka Azumi, knew what happened about the 'past event'

Name: Persona

Gender: Male

Age: 29

Alice: Mark of Death

Personality and background: a mysterious teacher who wears a mask at all times, his real name is Serio as revealed by Narumi-sensei, he knows Mikan's father, and he even might have been the one who give him his first alice controlling device, a very sad and lonely person, very fond of Nobara Ibaragi who refers to her as a his doll

Name: Elementary School Principal

Gender: male

Age: ?

Alice: Seeing

Personality and background: revealed that Yuka Azumi had placed something in his body, so he's stuck as looking like a child, in charge of the Dangerous Ability Class and is usually the cause of trouble in the academy

Name: Hi-sama

Gender: Female

Age: ?

Alice: Barrier making

Personality and background: the Middle School Division Principal, founder and the one in charge of the Hana Princess, hates Persona, and in fact dislikes men in general, mother of Miharu


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The first meet

The corridor seems never ending, reaching into the darkness. But Miharu didn't plan to walk through there. She looked frustrated and she walked very quickly. In those kimonos Hana Princesses are required to wear, she is walking quite difficultly and panting hardly. Miharu went into the main hall, inside the Hana Princess Palace. All other Hana Princesses are busy doing her own things, talking, drinking champagne and eating. She spotted Nobara, and went through the crowd to talk to her.

She tapped on her shoulder and said, "Nobara, you must stop Natsume from going to meet Hi-sama. You must stop them, no matter what!"

Nobara looked at her, slowly turning her face and opening her lips, "Why? You realized something?" She turned her whole body facing Miharu.

"Don't ask. Just do what I say. I have no time now, I need to go see m…Hi-sama." Miharu didn't wait for Nobara's response, and went away. She half ran to the stairs and walked up carefully, trying not to step on her kimono. She went straight into the private room and opened the sliding door.

"People with good manners will knock on the door before they come in. We, Hana princesses are princesses with good manners, my dear." Hi-sama looked up. Her big watery eyes full of mystery, and a bit of makeup to let her look flashier.

"Good morning, Hi-sama, what a good welcoming, so, what do you want from me? Or should I say, what do you want me to help you do," Miharu walked straight to Hi-sama's and whispered to her ears, "Mother? I really wonder why you don't send a invitation to Sakura Mikan but making her get the lucky ball."

"Good question my dear, but I think I don't need to tell my clever daughter about what is happening to the academy and what is 'He' thinking about, right? You even guessed who is making me invite them, correct? So then, what do you want to know that you do not know?"

"Why did you involve Sakura Mikan? She doesn't have anything to do with this. Just that she is Natsume's partner? Or you need her to get Natsume here?" Miharu asked with a threatening voice. "It shouldn't be something simple, right? Don't waste your precious time; just tell me the reason of inviting her and the reason of your call." She then stood up.

"Remember 'that incident of the past'? She has something to do with it. Get it or not, just think about it yourself, my genius daughter. Also, after hearing all those gossips and things like they kissed, I really wanted to see who that girl is and how is she. I'm Curious. So, the reason I called you up here, is that I want you to stay here and have the private meeting with them. It will be fun, huh? I called for a few others too."

"It's fine to me. Just don't hurt them; this is the only one thing I want you to remember." She then walked back a little, facing to the tiny tables, chose a seat, and sat down again.

"I wonder if geniuses have manners. Don't you know that Hana Princesses are suppose to seat according to their family background, ability and social status? You, my daughter and one in the dangerous ability class, should be seated next to me. Come over, and trust me, I'll not harm them on purpose. Actually, I never do that, for your information, not like 'Him'." Hi-sama stood up, and then fixed her fingers on the belt of her kimono. She turned the belt a little, letting the golden flower face in the middle, and looked up. "Now, come over, I'll fix your badly worn kimono." She walked a bit, and pulled Miharu's belt out.

"What are you doing? It's all loose now!" Miharu looked at her mother annoyed, and sighed.

Hi-sama held the belt, tied it around Miharu's waist, and pulled a little. She then reached into her pocket, and said, "This is something from me you must keep. When you are in danger, use it. Oh, and a reminder. Only you can use it, others cannot control it." She handed a transparent alice stone to Miharu. "Go back to your assigned seat now. They are coming in soon."

Just right after Miharu sat down; some other Hana Princesses came in. All of them, are wearing gorgeously made kimonos, with all kinds of different colours and which fitted their faces and body shapes perfectly. They knocked the door and waited. They even bowed right after they saw Hi-sama. Miharu had a small laugh and she covered it up with her hands and clothes. Those princesses walked straight into their seats, combing their hair with their hands, and talking to each other, without even looking at Miharu. Miharu didn't say a word as if she is not present. Hi-sama looked at them for awhile, as if she is waiting for something. Then she opened her mouth, "What should you do when you see other Hana Princesses?"She paused for a moment, "By manner, you should greet her!"

So then the other Hana Princesses greeted Miharu, "Good morning, Ms. Tulip, we're perfectly sorry for that." Miharu smiled for a bit, and said, "No problem at all, just know that where you are and what you should do and not do. By the way, good morning."

There weren't any sounds for a moment, and then, they started talking again. Suddenly the door was opened by another Hana Princess, the one who always followed Hi-sama. They all stood up, following Hi-sama, which stood up when the door was opened. Hi-sama spoke, "So they finally came." A few children came in, one with long brown hair and holding a boy's hand. The other girl, with short dark blue hair and a poker-face, was walking in with her back stuck with a boy's back. That boy was holding a child, which indeed is very cute, in his hands. Some Hana princess gasped, looking amazed. They gossiped about the three boys which came, striding in, and why Hi-sama allowed it. They stopped at once when Hi-sama spoke, "How cute, these two girls, and I suppose the girl with short hair is Imai Hotaru-san, am I right? So I'm right, you look perfect when wearing purple kimonos."

Hotaru walked a step forward, wearing the purple-based kimono provided by the Hana Princess Palace, and said, "Yes, Hi-sama, I'm Hotaru. I received your invitation card. Thank you for the invite, I appreciated it very much."

Hi-sama walked forward and said, "Yes, yes, this is a good girl with manners. So, you brought a guest? May I ask your name, boy?" Ruka turned over and faced Hi-sama, "I…I'm Nogi Ruka, and he's Hijiri Youichi. We didn't mean to bother you, really. Just that we are stuck together by accident and Imai-san was really looking forward to come. So we followed too. We are terribly sorry to bother you."

"What a cute boy with good manners, I love people with good manners, I will not blame you, child. And so, this must be Sakura Mikan-san! How lucky you are, to get this opportunity and come with your friends. Not every girl can get the lucky ball, you know, some girls have not even see this building of Hana Princess. You are indeed very lucky to come. Let me look at you, you look good in this red kimono, that's good, a very lucky colour. Colours are a very important factor to wear a kimono and look nice. So, I can see that you brought a guest, please tell me why are you bringing guest too, and that guest is… Hyuuga-kun?"

"I'm sorry, but we are stuck together too, you see," Mikan held her hand up to let Hi-sama look at it. "I'm really sorry." Mikan held her breath and said not letting Hi-sama to hear, "I don't want to too, but I have no choice. Natsume, when are you going to let go? I'm no good in saying lies." Natsume ignored her and hold her hand more tightly still.

"Oh, what a coincidence." Hi-sama said, looking amused. "I-"

"Hi-sama, let's begin the party." Miharu said quickly, before Hi-sama can ask any more questions. She looked at Mikan, worried and turned to look at Natsume. She wondered why they came. She asked Nobara to stop them didn't she? She knew that something will be happening soon and that she can't control or help.

"Fine then, let's begin the welcome party!" Hi-sama announced and sat back to her seat.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything in this story except the two newly added characters. I'm just a fan of it!!!

**Chapter ****Two****-**** The Party**

The Hana Princesses played and enjoyed themselves with the younger kids. But, Mikan, who is unpopular in the academy, was being left out in everything she wants. Food was snatched away, not counted in games, or even, being tricked by some princesses and drank stinky potion. But still, Mikan did not run away. Miharu looked at her and laughed bitterly. Then, Natsume stood up. He told Mikan and Youichi that he is going to the toilet, and after that he started to walk.

Hi-sama said, "Watch out, Hyuuga-kun, don't go where you are not suppose to go." She smiled. Miharu noticed something and took a careful look at Natsume. His brows lifted a little for a bit, but soon return normal. Just as Natsume left the private room, Hi-sama went over to the other side of the room and left from the other door which leads to the resting room. Miharu looked cautioned, went near that door as no one is noticing. She slid past the curtains that is covering the door, and stuck her ear to the wooden door. She can't hear too clearly, but she can hear two voices talking. One should be Hi-sama, whom just went in, and the other, a male voice, which is strange because Hana Princess Palace should not have any men, started to say something.

"Then do you know where he went, Hana Hime-san? (Here refers to Hi-sama)" That male voice asked. Then some muffled sounds covered what Hi-sama said, but Miharu looked certain. She grabbed the heavy curtains and slid out of them. She covered the door perfectly again, and went back out to the main hall of the private room. She sat down and looked at Mikan. She walked slowly, and then knelt down in order to be at the same eye-level with Mikan.

Mikan looked up, scared, as she bowed a little and said, "I'm very sorry, Hana Hime-sama (here refers to Miharu), I don't mean to bother anyone." Miharu look at her, looking gentle, and smiled. "It's fine to me, call me Miharu, it's my given name. Now, Mikan, listen to me. Go find Natsume immediately and stop him from going to the underground barrier. You must not let him go down, no matter what. Also, did Nobara stop you from coming?"

Mikan looked up, fighting tears back, she said, "Yes, Miharu-senpai, I tried to stop everyone from going up here, but Natsume kept pulling me up and I have not enough strength to stop him. Where should I go to find him? What is the underground barrier? Why do I need to stop Natsume?"

Miharu gave her a gentle smile, tapped her shoulder and said seriously, "Mikan, don't ask. Just do as I say. What Natsume need most now is the power of his friends and their trust. Now, wait till you have the chance to tell Ruka and Hotaru this, and then go find him immediately. All I can tell you is after you go out from this room, walk towards left, until you see a dead end; after that, turn right, and you will see a long dark hallway. Walk along that hallway until you see a hole-like door, if you cannot find Natsume there, quickly come back and do not continue. You must be quick in finding him, or else he will be in danger or even you. Also, try not to use any Alice after leaving this room you will be discovered by Hi-sama and she will not forgive you that easily. Please be careful. If you cannot find him, remember to come back at once and find me, remember!"

Mikan nodded, then she said, "Does that mean I should not tell others this?" she lowered her voice and said, "Even Youichi?"

"You can tell Youichi, but do not let any other Hana princesses hear you. They do not know anything about the dangerous ability class. They don't know anything behind the scenes. Now, it's the chance to talk to them. I need to go see Hi-sama, remember what I said!" Miharu then left and walk again into the secret door.

She tried to eavesdrop a little, but not successful. She hated that she don't have Katsuya by her side now. He had an Alice that can hear what people are talking even from far, far away, but he is currently out for a mission. She tried once more, by using the feelings manipulation Alice, which can hear one's heart desire. She failed and she knew that her mother set up a barrier from people using Alice. After awhile, she heard noises coming near to the door, so she quickly hides herself from a nearby column, which can totally block her slim body from being seen. Hi-sama's head bobbed out of the curtains, then turn to the other side. Looking satisfied, she closed the door. And before the door closes, Miharu saw a recognized face. She gasped. Then, that man disappeared, probably using someone's teleport Alice. Miharu waited for a moment, and then tried to hear again. The male voice was gone and Hi-sama is no longer talking. She knocked at the door and went inside. She first looked around to see if anyone's there, but the large empty room has no one inside but Hi-sama. There she was, sitting on a sofa comfortably, combing her hair.

She opened her mouth and said, "I knew it was you who came near and used some Alice. It's your feelings manipulation right? What do you want to know this time?" Hi-sama stood up and looked at her. "Look at you! Your belt went to the left again! Want me to fix it for you?"

"No thanks, there are other princesses nearby, you know, and I want to ask, is that Persona just now? You called him to catch Natsume, right? You made him come here and lead him into the underground barrier which he cannot fight back because of non-acceptance and so that Persona can catch him easily. What a good plan, I thought you hated Persona, well actually I thought you hated all men!" Miharu said angrily as she smoothes out her kimono and sat on the floor.

"My dear precious daughter, you shall know what I'm up to very soon. And it is not what you are thinking now. Actually, it's totally different. I hope you will understand me and trust me."

"You want me to trust you? After all that, you want me to trust you. What a funny joke! You have already lose all the chances I can give to anyone to trust you. You turned away from Yuka-san when she came find you. How can I trust a woman so fearful? You went to this academy without telling me when I was just a young child because you know I will follow you and you wanted to lead me into this forever trap, how can I trust you? You told 'Him' that I am the daughter of yours so that he made me into the Dangerous Ability Class and even his past favourite, how can I trust you? I trusted you so much, but you betrayed me again and again, hurting me again and again, and now you still expect me to trust you? You are really ungrateful! Where are you when I needed you most? Where are you when I called out for you? You didn't reach out to me when I'm alone in the dark; you were sitting here, without even thinking of me. The person who cared for me from the beginning was Katsuya, and he helped. If he's not there, I think I will not be the same me now. You don't match to be my mother! _I hate you!_" She cried out louder and louder. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she started sobbing, making the kimono all wet.

Hi-sama looked sad, with her eyes red, she said, "That is the past I hated the most. I'm so sorry for what I have done when you are young, I do not know how to do and I just can't resist. I'm so sorry…so sorry that I cannot forgive myself. Please forgive me, I…I really am sorry. And, you'll see that from what I am doing this time."

Miharu looked up, eyes full of hatred, and said, "I shall not forgive you until I see what you have done. Now, where are Mikan and the others?"

"Miharu… she's locked up by two princesses who are jealous. You want to save her?" Her mother said, full of regret and sadness. "Yes I am, and you shall not stop me from doing so." Miharu stood up, walked to the door and prepared to open the door. Before she even touched the door knob, Hi-sama called out to her and said, "Come, my dear, this is the last kimono my mom gave me before I left for the academy. Now, I will give it to you, so wear it now. It always brings me courage and bravery to do things, now that you are going to fight, where this kimono before you leave."

"I'm not wearing it. If it's something so important, then don't let me wear it to battles! It will dirty or even damage it. Just give me something comfy to wear, I don't want to wear this wet one and show it to everybody. I don't want to lose the 'most beautiful girl in school' campaign because of this." Miharu took the box, looked at it and said, "But I'll still get it, you know, for my own use. I'll wear it when festivals come. It's pretty."

Miharu changed into another set of kimono, blue in colour with some small yellow flowers embroidered on it. The belt has a golden flower in the middle, representing Hi-sama, founder of the Hana Princess. With Hi-sama's help, she wore it very quickly, and she left the resting room. She went out, and all the other Hana princesses looked at her curiously. Once they spotted the golden flower, they started to gossip about it.

Miharu was surprised to see Ruka and Hotaru still there, so she called them and asked, "Did Mikan tell you anything about Natsume?" Ruka looked confused and said no. Miharu turned to Hotaru, and said, "Let's go find Mikan now and save her. She should be locked up with Youichi in somewhere near here. Then she will explain everything to you." She brought Ruka and Hotaru to find Mikan, from cupboards to tables, they all searched. Then, they reached a staircase. And under the staircase, there is a little storeroom to store different kinds of kimonos. Miharu opened the door with great force and saw Mikan and Youichi inside. "Quick, Mikan, do what I told you to, sorry for not looking after you well-" She stopped suddenly.

"Ooh, so Miharu-san found the precious little guest here." One of the 'kidnappers' stood there, with crooked smile. "Yeah, you found them quite fast huh?" The other 'kidnapper' smiled too, and said, "But what's the use? You will be locked up too!"

"If that's the case, it means that you're locking up Hi-sama! Look at my belt carefully!" Miharu said loudly, but calmly, "I wonder if you have the guts to lock up Hi-sama too?" She smiled too.

"Ah… We're very sorry! Really sorry! Miharu-san, we didn't know that you have the golden flower belt! Please forgive us, we will never do this again. We are terribly sorry, Mikan-san. Please don't tell Hi-sama! We'll be punished!" They apologized right after they saw the golden flower belt. Miharu laughed a bit, because she never knew that the golden flower belt have such big authority to these little Hana Princesses. "It's okay, just remember what is your level. This time I won't tell Hi-sama, but if you have a second time, I can't promise." She turned to look at the smaller ones, and said softly, "Now, let's go to do what you should do, Mikan. I'll deal with them first, and then I'll quickly follow. If you really want to go down, wait till I appear."

They left, and Miharu turned back to those two. "Now, I'm going to hand you over to someone who have bigger authority to decide whether you should be punished or not." Miharu hold onto their hands and brought them back into the private room. The two Hana Princesses were all crying and sobbing over and saying that they will be punished hard and that they may never come back to the Hana Princess Palace again. Miharu opened the door with one hand, and commanded, "Tell everyone what you two have done."

Soon, they settled the incident and all the Hana Princesses decided not to tell Hi-sama, for Miharu found Mikan fast. But they punished that two playfully by drawing things onto their face and making them look weird. Miharu left the room once it is settled but she didn't go to find Mikan at once. She went back into the main hall and found Nobara.

End of chapter 2

Author's note:

Thanks everyone for reading it and hope you are satisfied with the story line. I would apprieciate constructive comments and try to improve. Thx for reading again. Next chapter uploaded too!


	4. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer* I don't own anything in this story except the two newly added characters. I'm just a fan of it!!!

**Chapter Three-The Cover Up**

She explained what happened and what is she going to do to Nobara and then she said, "Please go to the special ability class and find Andou Tsubasa and Harada Misaki. Bring them here and lead them to the underground barrier. It should be combined classes now so I think you can find them in the special ability class classroom."

"I was planning to do so, because Persona just came and find me. He said that Natsume is coming to the underground barrier and people in the dangerous ability class will punish him. He wanted me to help too… by using my multiple personalities." Nobara said, as she tied her hair up.

"Yea, if that's the case, please go quickly, so that Persona won't find out that you helped." Miharu said, as her brows crinkled together. "Not much time left, let's get going. You go find Tsubasa and Misaki-senpai, as I'll go help Mikan." She smoothed out her kimono and headed towards the way she came. Nobara left quickly, without letting anyone notice, and opened the main door quietly. Miharu, this time, didn't go up the stairs; instead, she opened another door, camouflaged into the walls, and went in. The light was dim, and the air was filled with some kind of eeriness. Miharu walked steadily, without turning back or stop. She seems very confident with her route.

After awhile, she turned left and stopped suddenly. "Why, I never thought that you can find me here by using Alice. Or maybe, you found me by chance?" The mist cleared away, and a face became clear. It's Persona, his mask taken off. The earrings and rings are still in place, but the most important Alice-control-device was taken off. Miharu backed a bit, and she grabbed her shirt a little tightly, making it crumbled.

"Well, both I guess, using my dear student's Alice, I found approximately where you are, and then I came here to wait for you appearance. But this world is made by a lot of chance, and it seems that it is a chance that we met." Persona laughed a little, and then he paused and took a deep breath. His look changed, and it looks more serious than just now. "Miharu, though you are not my doll or Principal's favourite anymore, you still should not help that kid and her friends; I thought you understood this a long time ago already. But if you take it this way, I have no choice but to 'destroy' you." He took off the rings from his left hand. He touched the nearest torch from him, and it immediately fall from its fastener.

Miharu stayed back all times, but at this moment, she opened her mouth and said bravely, "You came to stop me from helping them right? Then why do you need to finish me off? You can just stop me from being there until Natsume is being killed. Then you won't need to waste your energy and Alice to kill me. You know that I don't have the bravery to go pass you, right?" Miharu hoped that Persona will listen and not bring on this killing topic. She crossed her fingers at the back, because she knew that she don't have enough power to stop Persona.

"You're wrong, ex-doll; we won't kill Hyuuga as he still has his value. But you, are not as important, you, are just in the second place, and I don't think that your mother will cry over the truth that 'you died when doing a mission'. Now, stand here and I'll finish you off." Persona reached out for Miharu's hand. Miharu pretended to obey, while she tried the level of barrier secretly. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind came blowing into the corridor. The wind made the fire die out and the corridor darkened. Darkness came and it blocked off Persona's eyesight. He reached out his hand a little more, and felt the special kind of fabric that was made into kimonos. He saw the golden flower sparkling in the dark, because of the thread; and by the flickering shine of the thread, he saw Miharu's side stood another person, which is not suppose to be in the academy by now. He then realized it is Hayashi Katsuya with a wind manipulation Alice. "Why are you here, Katsuya, you should be doing the work I trusted you." He snickered.

"I ended it early with a tornado; they are all swept to the floor. I'm not that bad you know, using up all night fidgeting who to kill first. Also, I have something I should accomplish tonight, which you made it quite impossible now, because of your actions, Mr. Persona." Katsuya said. Miharu smiled with joy and whispered to Katsuya right after he finished talking, "I must go now. I need to go help Mikan fight the other D.A.s. They are sure tough enemies for their age, they cannot handle, and also, I promised them." Miharu nodded and paused, trying to look at Katsuya, and whispered again, "Good luck to you; I'll come back at once after I help them." She knelt down quietly and tried to crawl without being noticed by Katsuya. She covered her golden flower by flipping the belt inside out, letting the weird colours shown in the dark.

Unfortunately, her kimono is too flashy and the yellow flowers caught Persona's eyes. He knelt down, one leg kneeling on the floor, the other bended, slowly touching Miharu's back. In the darkness where no one can see with their eyes, they need to rely on their feelings. Miharu felt someone's cold icy hand, and her back ached. "Ah!" She cried and fainted.

On the other side, Mikan went down without any problems until some dangerous ability class people came. They have not enough power to prevent the coming attacks, so they ran. Hotaru kept on releasing 'baka bombs' and 'baka punches', but it did not worked much. Then, the face mask that Hotaru was wearing since the fight broke due to the strong attack. Her face was shown and the enemy crazed. A lot happened, and at last they found Natsume. Mikan, accidentally ran into where Aoi was kept too, but Mikan was hurt by Persona and she thought she would die. Mikan was then treated secretly and magically healed herself by pushing all the poisonous Alice out of her own body. Those helped discovered that she has the Stealing-Alice which is kept a secret from the teachers and the principal. And all the matters were settled, at least everyone thought so.

Miharu was sent to the hospital quickly, and someone with the healing-Alice helped to take the poison out. She recovered fast, after the treatment, and about a week later she can already go back to school. In that week, Katsuya was sent to missions every night to repent for his mistake. He came back late every night, and he went to found that Miharu is all safe and sound asleep. He thought that if he worked more and more seriously, the principal would then forgive them and nothing will happen to Miharu, but the principal thought the other way…

The second week after the whole incident, Miharu went to find Hi-sama, wanting her to explain everything. She went into the Hana Princess Palace stomping all the way. Without even wearing a simple kimono she had her school uniform on, which is a plain white T-shirt and a blue squared skirt the representative colour of the Middle school branch, because she just came out of their classes and that it's their free lunch break. No one stopped her since the day she received a golden flower belt, and she felt lucky. The other Hana princesses didn't dare to even ignore her or laugh at her, they all greeted her properly and fairly with their best manners. Miharu didn't care a bit. She just wanted to see Hi-sama and her explanations.

Finally, she reached the private room, knocked on the door to show her good manners and not to make her mother all grumpy with the fact that she did not knock before rushing in. She went in, looking around for her mother and found her sitting on her grand futon, drinking tea and relaxing as if nothing happened before. Miharu sighed for having a mother like that and soon she found herself sitting next to her.

She then started to ask, "What did you do to the barrier? Why can everyone use their Alice?" She was puzzled and it took her ages to thought about the barrier. She thought about every way and how, and at last, she worked out that someone did something to the barrier that protects the school. And obviously, Hi-sama, who made this barrier, should be the one. That is the reason that she came here. "You lessen down the power did you? You made the barrier weak from the point when Mikan went down, you wanted to see them use their Alice, right? And you know that they will be fine, well even if not, you can make it all powerful again to protect them right? You thought no one will realize but I found out." Miharu asked a bunch of questions without giving Hi-sama the time to answer. After awhile, she said again, this time more confident, "No, you wanted to show 'Him' that you have nothing to do with this so that if you wanted to help, it will be easier. Why didn't you stop me too, from the beginning, then nothing will happen! Then I won't rush down to help them and Persona would not find out we helped! You should tell me before hand!"

This time, Hi-sama answered bluntly, cutting off Miharu's words. "If I don't use this to prove my stand, then what's the use to let them come here? Nothing will change and next time I may not help. This is the only chance. Also, when you say those words to me which is something I haven't prepare, I lost my track and things I need to tell you. I should have stopped you then. At last, yes, I actually did use Hotaru and her friends a little, to get what I need, but I didn't let them get hurt right? I promised and I kept it, remember? I said that I won't let them get hurt and I kept the promised I made. Anything else you want? No then please leave."

"You are angry right? Angry with me because I said those words again, and angry with yourself because you can't stop me from going and caused danger near me. On my behalf, I'll apologize. And on your own behalf, forgive yourself. It's my own fault for not trusting you and made myself in danger. You did everything you could right? You told me what you could at that time and told me not to go. You wanted to help in the future and so you set this cover up. You did all you could and it's my fault to not listening to you. It is my own problem you see, and also, I'm totally alright and perfect now! I would be fine, trust me." Miharu said, while looking at Hi-sama's facial expressions.

"Expected from you! My daughter, well, before you came in I was guilty, but after you told me that I am better now. But still, I still have some responsibilities for not stopping you by force. If I did that, the principal would not notice anything." Hi-sama said, sulkily.

"I'm still alright, don't be like that." Miharu don't know what else to say, so she made some meaningless comment on this. Hi-sama smiled a little and said, "So, you forgave me, for what I have done? I mean like, before? I am really sincere in this. I'm sorry, and you know that I am. I also proved how I see you as my daughter in this incident." "I hope I will not see you wrong again. Um... no, I'll watch you over before I really forgives you." Then she turned to opened the door. At the last moment, Hi-sama said, "Thank you Miharu."

-End of chapter 3-

Author's note: Hi! Well, I'm suppose to be doing my homework but I really wanted to share the two new chapters so now, here it is. I accept and appreciate comments so please kindly leave them and I'll read through them. This is my first story here so if i did anything wrong, please tell me and I'll improve. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
